mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Samodzielna Dzielna Do/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze cztery miesiące, jeszcze cztery miesiące, jeszcze cztery miesiące! Pewnie się cieszysz, co? :Fluttershy: O… jeju… Ja, em, mogłabym się cieszyć, ale właściwie nie wiem, nie zastanawiałam się— :Rainbow Dash: No weź, musisz się strasznie cieszyć! :Fluttershy: No, wiesz, może ja się faktycznie trochę jakby… strasznie się cieszę. :Rainbow Dash: Tak myślałam! :Fluttershy: Dobra… to, em, z czego ja się tak cieszę? :Rainbow Dash: Z tego, że następna książka o Dzielnej Do wychodzi dokładnie za cztery miesiące od dzisiaj! Tak, to jest megaekscytujące! To jak myślisz, jaką niezwykłą, szaloną przygodę Dzielna Do przeżyje w swojej nowej książce, hę? :Rainbow Dash: tle Czy nareszcie dotrze do Fortecy Talocan, gdzie napotka wrogą armię, która zasypie ją gęstym deszczem zatrutych strzał, gdzie wtedy użyje swoich zdolności, inteligencji i odwagi, żeby się przed nimi obronić? Czy jej następna przygoda doprowadzi ją do spotkania twarzą w twarz z potężnym, potwornym Ahuizotlem? :Ahuizotl: ryczy :Rainbow Dash: Czy Do stchórzy, ucieknie z podwiniętym ogonem, czy też przypuści na niego atak powietrzny, zdając sobie sprawę, że pomimo różnych przeciwności losu, żadne z jej dotychczasowych wyzwań nie równało się z— :Ahuizotl [głosem Fluttershy]: Och, uważaj! :uderzenie :ćwierkają :Fluttershy: Och, nie jestem pewna, czy ona wytrzyma jeszcze cztery miesiące… :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Rainbow Dash: Trzy miesiące i dwadzieścia dni, Trzy miesiące i dwadzieścia dni, Trzy miesiące i dwadzieścia dni! Cześć, Twilight! Czy ty też skaczesz z radości, że— :Pinkie Pie: w dmuchawkę :Lektor: Samodzielna Dzielna Do :muzyka :Twilight Sparkle: Jak fajnie, że udało ci się do nas wpaść! :Rainbow Dash: Właściwie, co wy tu wszystkie robicie? :Pinkie Pie: Urządziłyśmy sobie świąteczną imprezkę! w dmuchawkę :Rainbow Dash: No, a jakie to święto mamy dzisiaj? :Pinkie Pie: Światowy Dzień Imprezy Bez Okazji! Juhu-hu! :Rarity: Ja też nie słyszałam o tym święcie, poncz ale poncz jest bardzo smaczny. :Pinkie Pie: Zdradzę wam, że sekretny składnik to… szepcząc wielki sekret! pisk :Rainbow Dash: Dlaczego ja nic nie wiedziałam o tej imprezce? :Applejack: Słuchaj, osobiście poszłam, żeby cię zaprosić, ale najwyraźniej byłaś ogromnie zajęta czytaniem ostatniej książki o Dzielnej Do chyba już dwunasty raz. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ale za trzy miesiące i tylko dwadzieścia dni będę mogła przeczytać następną. :Twilight Sparkle: O, jeszcze nie słyszałaś? Premiera najnowszej książki została przesunięta o dwa miesiące. :Rainbow Dash: poncz Jeszcze dwa miesiące?! A już tak strasznie długo na nią czekam! dyszy Chyba nie wytrzymam kolejnych dwóch miesięcy! Nie przeżyję tego! :Fluttershy: Tak, istnieje taka możliwość. :Rainbow Dash: Podali jakiś powód? :Twilight Sparkle: Wydawca powiedział, że autorka, A.K. Yearling, nie skończy pracy nad książką przed upływem dwóch miesięcy. Babeczkę? :Rainbow Dash: parska Jak to jest, że ty dowiedziałaś się o tym przede mną? Jestem jej największą fanką! :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem taką samą fanką jak ty. Tak naprawdę, to dzięki mnie dowiedziałaś się o tej serii książek, pamiętasz? :Rainbow Dash: No, racja. :Twilight Sparkle: A.K. Yearling od dawna jest moją ulubioną autorką. Jej biografię mam w małym kopytku: gdzie dorastała, gdzie studiowała literaturę, gdzie napisała pierwszą książkę o Dzielnej Do… :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, gdzie mieszka? :Twilight Sparkle: E… nie, ale tego też mogłabym się jakoś dowiedzieć. A co? :Rainbow Dash: Nic nie rozumiesz? Nowa książka na pewno się opóźnia, ponieważ ona potrzebuje pomocy z tymi wszystkimi bzdetami, które odciągają ją od tego, żeby spędzała każdą sekundę w ciągu dnia na pisaniu, żebym ja– to znaczy, heh, fani, tacy jak ja, heh, mogli jak najszybciej przeczytać nową część! No sama pomyśl, pomogłybyśmy jej robić pranie, robić zakupy, gotować posiłki, i tak dalej. Któż nie doceniłby takiej pomocy? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, sama nie wiem. Myślę, że najbardziej to jej zależy na tym, żeby móc w spokoju pracować. :Rainbow Dash: Zawsze może nam odmówić. :Twilight Sparkle: Ee… Może faktycznie masz rację? :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście, że mam. To… postarasz się załatwić ten adres? :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz rozumiecie? Dlaczego zamieszkała w tej odludnej części Equestrii, jeśli nie po to, żeby nikt nieproszony nie naruszał jej prywatności? Powinnyśmy uszanować– :Rainbow Dash: Słuchajcie, zauważyłam jej dom. To już superblisko. Tędy! :Twilight Sparkle: Czekajcie! O nie, co się stało? :Rainbow Dash: Prawdopodobnie ktoś już dość mocno naruszył jej prywatność. :pukanie :Applejack: Kwaśne jabłka, jej dom został zupełnie zdemolowany! :Pinkie Pie: Hmm… może i tak albo… A.K. Yearling jest straszną, niepoprawną, niespotykaną bałaganiarą. :Rarity: Mam nadzieję, że nic jej się nie stało. :Twilight Sparkle: O nie, a jeśli spotkało ją coś naprawdę strasznego? :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie, i nie będzie więcej książek! Och, ale oczywiście to ja bardziej martwię się o nią, też. chichocze :A.K. Yearling: Chwileczkę, co wy tu robicie? :Rainbow Dash: E-e… A… K… Year… ling…! pisk :Twilight Sparkle: Nie zrobiłyśmy tego, przysięgamy! :A.K. Yearling: Jak mogłyście zniszczyć tak mój dom? :Applejack: To naprawdę nie my, pani Yearling— uch! :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo się cieszymy, że nic pani nie jest. :Rainbow Dash: podgwizduje No dobrze, przypuszczam, że to nie jest najlepszy moment, ale… ja muszę to powiedzieć: my po prostu uwielbiamy pani książki! się nerwowo :uderzenie :klikania :A.K. Yearling: Ach, jest cały! :Rainbow Dash: Świetnie! To może teraz pozwolę sobie zadać pytanie: w czym możemy pomóc, żeby pani jakoś tak szybciej pisała tę nową książkę? Rach-ciach! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, musimy pogadać! A.K. Yearling daje nam do zrozumienia, że mamy ją zostawić w spokoju. Musimy uszanować jej wolę! :Pinkie Pie: Powiedzmy to tym chłopakom. :Zakońpiory: okrzyki :Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle: A.K. Yearling to jest Dzielna Do! :Twilight Sparkle: A.K. Yearling i Dzielna Do to ten sam kucyk! Trzymajcie mnie, to jest normalnie po prostu szok! :Rainbow Dash: Ej, weź, przestań, wiedziałam o tym od początku. :brzęczy :Zakońpiory: okrzyki :Applejack: Niesamowite! :Rarity: Własnym oczom nie wierzę! :Pinkie Pie: Łuhuhu, co za akcja! Łii! :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do! :stękania :brzęczy :Dr. Caballeron: Wielkie dzięki, Dzielna Do. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, nasze… wcześniejsze poszukiwania tego skarbu były… dość bezowocne. To bardzo miło, że go dla nas znalazłaś. :Dzielna Do: stęka Oddaj mi go, Caballeron! :Dr. Caballeron: Jestem Doktor Caballeron, jasne? :Rainbow Dash: Księga czwarta: Dzielna Do i złodziej marzeń. Chciał, żeby dopuściła go do swoich przygód. :Twilight Sparkle: Pamiętam, ale odmówiła! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć: prawdziwa Dzielna Do i prawdziwy Caballeron! :Dzielna Do: Wszystko jest jasne: to Ahuizotl kazał ci na mnie napaść! Miałeś ukraść ten pierścień dla niego, wtedy jego władza nad Fortecą Talocan trwałaby osiem stuleci, jak głosi przepowiednia! :Dr. Caballeron: Prawie, ale… nie. Zamierzam sprzedać mu ten pierścień, zarobić fortunę i będąc u szczytu sławy, wycofać się z archeologii. :Dzielna Do: stęka Caballeron, ty głupcze! Skazujesz dolinę na osiem wieków nieprzerwanych upałów! :Dr. Caballeron: Jedziemy na targ, zakońpiory! :Dzielna Do: stęka :Fluttershy: Ee, może teraz powinnyśmy jej pomóc? :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: O, racja. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Zranili panią? :Dzielna Do: Dam sobie radę! :Fluttershy: Ech, ona tylko chciała pomóc, pani Do. :Dzielna Do: Dzielna Do nie potrzebuje pomocy; swoje problemy rozwiązuje sama. :Rainbow Dash: Musimy za nią lecieć! :Twilight Sparkle: Przecież słyszałaś! Powiedziała, że woli działać sama. :Rainbow Dash: Uważasz, że mamy tu zostać i nic nie robić? Rozumiecie, co jest grane? Ahuizotl próbuje przejąć władzę nad Tenochtitlanem od trzeciej księgi! :Twilight Sparkle: Racja, ale za to w czwartej ona pokonuje Ahuizotla i sprawuje kontrolę nad Amuletem Pokuty. Potem wykorzystuje ciemną magię Królowej Quetzalcóatla i ochrania fortecę Promienistą Tarczą Rasdanu! :Rainbow Dash: Ale Promienista Tarcza Rasdanu jest podatna na niszczycielskie działanie Pierścieni Sescorcherro! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiesz, że pierścienie zostały rozrzucone na cztery strony Tenochtitlanu, co pozbawiło mocy ich czarnoksięskie oddziaływanie? :Rainbow Dash: Jednak jest możliwość, że pierścienie zostaną odnalezione i ten, który ukradł Caballeron to ostatni pierścień, który odbuduje Czarną Wieżę i przywróci jej panowanie nad Tenochtitlanem! Czy w ogóle o tym pomyślałaś?! :Pinkie Pie: Same przyznacie, że Rainbow Dash ma przekonujące argumenty. :Rainbow Dash: Musimy pomóc Dzielnej Do odzyskać skradziony pierścień, zanim będzie za późno. :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, w porządku, ale wygląda na to, że ta sprawa to wielkie, naprawdę bardzo wielkie wyzwanie. Będzie nam potrzebny dokładnie przemyślany plan… :Rainbow Dash: Już lecę, Dzielna Do! :Twilight Sparkle: To nie jest plan! :Rainbow Dash: Szybciej, szybciej, szybciej… Bingo! Lecę do ciebie, Dzielna Do! Czeka mnie wspólna przygoda z największą, najdzielniejszą, najfajniejszą bohaterką, jaka w ogóle– wzdycha No dobrze, może powinnam się zastanowić. To tylko nowa przygoda, żadne wielkie halo. uderzenie Opanuj się! Już jest dobrze. Ale jeżeli będę współpracować z Dzielną Do… A, wow! Może zgodzi się na jakąś wspólną fotkę? Da mi autograf– uderzenie Chociaż z drugiej strony to zwykły kucyk tak jak każdy inny. Ale kucyk, który zatrzymuje całą armię złoczyńców, nie mając nic, prócz własnych kopyt, niezłomnej odwagi i—! uderzenie Au… To zaczyna boleć. :Dzielna Do: stęka :Rainbow Dash: Au, przestań! :Dzielna Do: Och, to tylko ty. :Rainbow Dash: Czekaj, nie odchodź! siebie Rusz głową. Teraz masz szansę, żeby zaimponować jej sprytem i odwagą! Do Jestem twoją taaaką wielką fanką. się nerwowo :Dzielna Do: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Chcę ci pomóc! Słowo daję, że mogę się bardzo przydać, jeżeli tylko dasz mi szansę. :Dzielna Do: Ja. Działam. W pojedynkę. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, no serio, weź mnie ze sobą! Tylko ten raz! :Dzielna Do: W mojej pracy jest wiele sekretów, a ponieważ nie wiem, komu mogę zaufać, to już wolę nie ufać żadnemu kucykowi. :Rainbow Dash: Ale to, że nie można ufać niektórym, nie znaczy, że nikt nie jest godny zaufania. :Dzielna Do: Słuchaj, nie mam czasu na dyskusje– :Rainbow Dash: Tak samo jak ja. Naprzód! :Dzielna Do: wzdycha Nie wierzę, że w ogóle z nią gadam. :szeleszczą :Rainbow Dash: Wygląda na to, że postanowili zjeść tu kolację i przespać się, zanim wyruszą jutro rano na targowisko do miasta. :kopania w ziemi :Rainbow Dash: O, już rozumiem. Zastawisz na nich zasadzkę tak jak wtedy w jaskiniach w czwartej księdze? Albo może powtórzysz numer z księgi trzeciej, kiedy powaliłaś trzech łotrów za jednym zamachem? Albo raczej- ciszej No dobrze, już nic nie mówię. Tylko popatrzę i ani mru-mru, heh. To jakiego podstępu teraz użyjesz? :dźwięczą :Rainbow Dash: Wow! :dźwięczą :Dzielna Do: Dostałem poufną informację, że jesteście w posiadaniu przedmiotu o wyjątkowym znaczeniu, który ewentualnie jest na sprzedaż. :Dr. Caballeron: O, hm, no… cóż. Wprawdzie mam już umówionego kupca, ale nie ma go tu, więc myślę, że możemy dobić targu. :Ahuizotl: ryczy Caballeron! :Dzielna Do: Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Dawaj pierścień! :Dr. Caballeron: wzdycha :brzęczy :Ahuizotl: ryczy :Rainbow Dash: Spokojnie, Rainbow Dash, nic się nie bój, ona coś wymyśli. :Ahuizotl: Oddaj pierścień, Dzielna Do! Dawaj mi go zaraz! :Dzielna Do: Słuchaj, Ahuizotl, wiesz, że cię kocham, ale nie dam ci pierścionka, dopóki nie poprosisz mnie o kopytko. :Rainbow Dash: rży :Ahuizotl: się To brzmi kusząco, bo grupa moich znajomych chętnie się zajmie twoim kopytkiem. palcami :koty i jeden malutki ryczą :Dzielna Do: Dawajcie! :walki :Rainbow Dash: Dasz radę, Dzielna Do, trzymaj się… :krzyk :Rainbow Dash: Dzielna Do, mam twój kapelusz! Może ci go rzucić? Dzielna Do! Dzielna Do! :Dzielna Do: stęka :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :warczą :Dzielna Do: stęka :Rainbow Dash: Nic się nie martw, Dzielna Do, ja ci zaraz pomogę! krzyczy :uderzenie :Dzielna Do: Daruj sobie! Dość już dzisiaj napomagałaś. :Rainbow Dash: Ale co ja zrobiłam? :Rarity: Och, na szczęście nic ci nie jest! :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz, boli cię gdzieś? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, tutaj. Dzielna Do razem z pierścieniem została porwana przez strasznego Ahuizotla i to wszystko moja wina. :Przyjaciółki Rainbow Dash: wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Dash, jestem pewna, że wcale nie chciałaś, żeby tak się stało. :Rainbow Dash: Nieważne, wracajmy do domu. :Applejack: To nie jest dobry pomysł; ona właśnie teraz potrzebuje naszej pomocy! :Rainbow Dash: Gdyby nie ja, nie miałaby tych wszystkich strasznych kłopotów. Miałaś rację, Twilight, nie trzeba się było w to mieszać. :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj, nie wszystko jest tak oczywiste, jak się wydaje. W każdej opowieści o Do jest drugie dno. Nie możemy się teraz od niej odwrócić! :Rainbow Dash: Ona nie chce mojej pomocy, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Być może, ale raczej na pewno jej się przyda. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, moja bohaterka lepiej poradzi sobie beze mnie. :Applejack: To nie w twoim stylu! :Pinkie Pie: Gdzie jest ta Rainbow Dash, która pomaga każdemu bez mrugnięcia okiem? :Rarity: Albo bez zastanowienia, tak też się zdarza. :Rainbow Dash: Ona jest w łapach zbirów, i to przeze mnie, a powinna być w domu! :Twilight Sparkle: To nic złego, że podziwiasz Dzielną Do, ale postawiłaś ją tak wysoko na piedestale, że nawet przestałaś już dostrzegać własną wartość! Ona jest w fortecy, a my tutaj; nie wybaczyłybyśmy sobie, gdybyśmy nie pobiegły jej na ratunek! Ty również! To jak, jesteś z nami, czy nie? :Dzielna Do: Poddaj się od razu, Ahuizotl, albo gorzko tego pożałujesz! stęka :Ahuizotl: się Och, Dzielna Do, będzie mi bardzo brakowało twoich zabawnych żarcików. A teraz idę rozpocząć ceremonię układania pierścieni, by zapoczątkować erę ośmiuset lat bezlitosnych, niewyobrażalnych upałów. :się leje :Ahuizotl: się :Dzielna Do: wysiłku :kłapią pyskami :Dzielna Do: wysiłku :Rainbow Dash: Mam cię! stęka Ty też możesz pomachać, wiesz?! :roztrzaskują się :Dzielna Do: Jeszcze chwila, a uratowałabym się sama, wiesz? :Rainbow Dash: No oczywiście, ale pomyślałam, że przyda ci się to. :Dzielna Do: Czy już wspominałam, że ja pracuję sama? :Rainbow Dash: Czy już wspominałam, że, na twoje szczęście, ja nie? :Dzielna Do: wzdycha :uderzenia :Ahuizotl: się :Applejack: Zostaw pierścień, Ahui… czy jak tam cię zwą! :Ahuizotl: Hmph, szybko, połóżcie pierścień! Za nią! :walki :Dzielna Do: Chodź ze mną! Pomóż mi zdjąć te pierścienie! :Rainbow Dash: wysiłku :brzęczą :Dzielna Do: stęka Kiedy usuniemy ten największy krążek na samym dole, wtedy cała forteca się zawali! :Rainbow Dash: Ty to zaplanowałaś od początku? :Dzielna Do: Musiałam znaleźć sposób, żeby dostać się do fortecy. :Rainbow Dash: Zrobiłaś to specjalnie?! Ale– bo ja myślałam— :Dzielna Do: Nie przewidziałam, że ten pierścień będzie taki ciężki! Jednak mała pomoc może się czasem przydać. :Ahuizotl: się :walenia się budowli :Ahuizotl: Łaaapcie je! :Dzielna Do: walki Ty też mogłabyś machać, wiesz? :Rainbow Dash: wysiłku Kucyki, uciekajcie! Ta budowla się rozpada! :Wilhelma :walenia się budowli :Ahuizotl: Dzielna Do, ty mnie jeszcze popamiętasz! :roztrzaskuje się :Dzielna Do: Nie poradziłabym sobie bez ciebie, Rainbow Dash. No to lecę dokończyć książkę! :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie przeżyłam fantastyczną przygodę z najbardziej niesamowitym kucykiem. O mało wszystkiego nie zepsułam, bo byłam totalnie zapatrzona w Dzielną Do, zapominając o tym, że ja też jestem super. Na szczęście wszystko się dobrze skończyło i pokazałam Do, jak ważną rzeczą jest to, aby mieć zaufanie do innych. :pukanie :Listonosz: Przesyłka od A.K. Yearling. :Rainbow Dash: Słodko! Nowa książka tydzień przed tym, zanim ktokolwiek ją przeczyta! dech Ja nie mogę, ja nie mogę, ja nie mogę, ja nie mogę! :Lektor: Dzielna Do i Pierścień Przeznaczenia :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Daring Don't Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu